1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lighting device component, an assembly containing this component, or a vehicle lighting device containing this component or this assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle lighting devices may be required to comprise components which, once fixed in place, have a significant overhang or support a substantial load. It follows that when they are mounted on a vehicle and the latter is subjected to significant variations in load, the vibrations brought about at the component and its fastening means can result in these breaking.
This is the case for example for mounting plates that support one or more optical modules. These modules are fairly heavy especially if they comprise lenses. The mounting plates are generally supported by fastening points, often three thereof. The vibrations of the vehicle are transmitted to these fastening points and damage them.
It has been proposed to add to these components an element that allows the component to bear against a support, such as a base plate carriage, the latter being able to slide in a slideway. However, it is necessary to have a clearance between the carriage and the slideway in order that the movement can occur. The drawback with these devices is that jolts then take place in the slideway. This results in strong vibrations in the component, and these can degrade the component itself and its fastening points. They can also degrade the elements carried by this component, for example an optical module carried by a mounting plate.